Saving Kate
by Lola-2011
Summary: Robert and Holly reunite to help out a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Kate

Chapter: 1

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

November 4th 2006

Robert sat in his livingroom sipping scotch as he flipped through the local news paper. Port Charles was more boring than he ever remembered. Especially without Holly. He wandered where she was. He hadn't heard a word from her since she took off in May. "Holly, Holly, Holly." he sighed. "Where are you?"

He was beginning to think that coming back to Port Charles was a mistake. Robin did nothing but push him farther and farther away whilst she put Anna up on a pedestal. Anna, who was shacking up the one of the towns most notorious mobsters. Lorenzo Alcazar. Anna had even given up her career as a secret agent for the man, but then again she never really was that smart.

He couldn't seem to figure out why he stayed around. Sure he got to be around family and friends but it didn't seem like a good enough reason to stay anymore. Australia was where he belonged. It was his home. His home with Holly. He couldn't seem to get her off his mind.

Port Charles International Airport

Holly Sutton stepped off the private plane with precious cargo. Very precious cargo. The plane ride had been a long one. She never thought she'd be so happy to see Port Charles again in all her life. She wanted nothing more to head straight to bed but it just wasn't possible. She needed to go to the Quartermaine's, but first she had to find Robert.

"Welcome, Ms. Sutton." Jackson said as he opened the car door. "How was your flight?"

"Tiring." she answered as she walked toward the car. "Did you find Mr. Scorpio?"

"Yes." he replied. "Is that where you'd like to go first?"

"Yes." Holly answered. "It's important that I speak to him before we go to the Quartermaine's."

The drive seemed as though it took longer than the flight to Port Charles. Instead of focusing her attention on the past, Holly entertained herself with the precious baby that sat to her right. To be in the middle of such turmoil, turmoil that would only get worse, Kate seemed to be a content baby. Then again she was only a week old and not fully aware of her surroundings yet. Holly felt the car stop but she was so entranced with Kate that it didn't register.

"Ms. Sutton." Jackson said as he opened the car door. "We're here."

Holly took a deep breath as she prepared to come face to face with Robert. She slowly slid out of the car, but nothing, nothing would prepare her for what she was about to see. It was the townhouse. Her home with Robert. Holly felt her heart flutter as she struggled to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked.

"Fine." she breathed out. "Just fine."

Jackson leaned in the car and undid the seat belt around the baby carrier and removed it from the car. "Would you like me to carry her in?"

Holly snapped out of her daze. "No." she answered as she took the carrier out of his hand. "I can take it from here."

"Would you like me to wait?" he asked.

"You can go." she told him. "This may take a while."

"Call me when you're ready." Jackson replied as he handed her the diaper bag

"Alright." she agreed as she started toward the house. Holly made her way down the sidewalk and finally up to the front door. She rang the bell and anxiously waited for him to answer. A few moments later the door opened.

Robert was taken by complete surprise. "Holly." he finally breathed out. "Where have you been?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? And where did you get that?" he asked as he pointed to the baby.

"Russia. Didn't have time. Didn't think you cared." she replied. "And as for 'that' it's what I'm here to talk to you about."

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "Please come in." he said as he opened the door up father. Holly slowly entered the townhouse, she felt memories of the past flooding forward, memories she fought to keep locked away. She felt dazed as Robert lead her over to the sofa. "Please, have a seat." he instructed. "Is she your's?"

"Kate." she corrected him. "Her name is Kate." Holly said as she sat the baby carrier down on the cocktail table and then took a seat on the sofa.

Robert looked over the tiny baby. "Kate." he repeated as he watched Holly removed her from her carrier. "She's tiny."

"She's only a week old." she replied as she cradled the baby in her arms. "I'm here because you and I need to discuss Kate before I head over to the Quartermaine's."

"Quartermaine's?" he questioned. "Why would you be going to the Quartermaine's?"

"Whilst I was traveling I ran into this pregnant woman who looked very familiar yet I couldn't seem to place her." she explained. "After seeing her a few more times it dawned on me that I had seen her picture before. In Luke's wallet."

"Skye." he concluded.

"Yes." she answered. "Skye. I approached her and we talked for a while. Eventually she told me that you were responsible for her disappearance, that you helped her hide from the baby's father."

"That's right." he replied. "I did."

"Kate is...was Skye's daughter." Holly told him.

"Was?"

"Yes." she answered. "Skye died shortly after Kate was born. I promised her that I would raise her daughter and keep her safe, keep her away from Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Do the Quartermaine's know that Skye's dead?" he asked.

"No." Holly answered. "I plan on telling them, but I wanted to talk with you first. Skye wanted Kate to be raised near her family and I find it virtually impossible to do so when Alcazar lives in the same exact town. I can't break Skye's dying wish. I really need your help on this one."

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Kate

Chapter: 2

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert looked down at the baby in Holly's arms. "You now I'll help you in any way I can." he told her. "After all I feel partly responsible for what happened to Skye."

"You're not responsible for what happened to Skye." Holly replied. "Her pregnancy became complicated, something she knew was going to happen way before she asked you to get her out of Port Charles. She had the best medical care in all of Russia, but there was nothing that anyone could do. Skye choose Kate's life over her own and now it's my responsibility to make sure that her daughter doesn't end up collateral damage in some mob war."

"Skye was terrified that her child would be caught in the middle of violence." he replied. "She was so desperate to get away from Alcazar, she would have done anything." he told her. "Do you have any idea what you're going to tell the Quartermaine's?"

"No." she answered. "Maybe I should just tell one of them and then they can break it to the rest of the family."

"Yeah, but which one?" Robert asked.

"Not Tracy." she sighed.

"God no!" he agreed.

"I don't want to give Edward another heat attack and I'd rather not tell Alan directly." she told him. "You lived at the Quartermaine's, which one should I tell?"

Robert pondered his thoughts for several long seconds. "Monica." he finally answered. "You should tell Monica. She'd be able to break it to the rest of the family gently."

Holly nodded. "Who's going to tell Luke?" she asked him. "Skye was so much in love with him despite the fact that she was going to have another man's baby."

"I'll tell Luke." he replied. "Do you have any documentation that declares you as Kate's guardian."

"I have better than that." she told him. "I have Kate's birth certificate. I'm listed as her Mother."

"Do you have it with you?" he asked.

"Here, hold her." Holly said as she shifted the baby around for him to take. "I'll get it."

"Can't you do both?" he asked nervously.

"No." she laughed. "Just hold her for a moment whilst I get it out of my purse."

"She's so small, I don't want to hurt her."

"She won't break." she assured as she placed Kate in his arms. "I promise." Robert gently accepted the baby from Holly. "Watch her head." she instructed. "See, that's not so bad is it?"

"No." Robert smiled. "It's not so bad at all."

Holly couldn't help but smile seeing Robert hold a baby in his arms. But her smile quickly faded once she thought about the past and all the mistakes that she made. She reached for her purse and then searched until she found the documentation. "Here it is." she said as she held it up. "You do have a plan don't you Robert?" she asked.

"Yes I do." he replied. "I have a few details to straighten out though."

"Are the Quartermaine's going to go along with it?" she asked. "Because if they're not on board then we have nothing to work with."

"The Quartermaine's don't have an choice but to go along with it." he told her. "That paper you're holding up gives you all the power."

"Okay." she sighed. "I should probably go see Monica. Can you handle Kate for about an hour?" she asked.

"An hour?" he questioned. "A whole hour?"

"Yes." she smiled. "She's a sleep."

Robert looked down at the baby in his arms. "Yeah, but how long is she going to stay that way?" he asked. "What am I suppose to do if she wakes up?"

"It's time for her nap." Holly told him. "She'll probably be a sleep the entire time I'm gone."

"What if she wakes up?" he asked.

"Robert." she sighed. "Just use your instincts. I guarantee you that she will stay asleep."

Quartermaine Mansion

Monica opened the front door herself. Holly had called her a half an hour before and told her that it was urgent that she speak with her. "Please, come in." she instructed Holly. "I take it you have some bad news." she concluded as she shut the door behind her.

"I do have news." Holly replied. "You and I should speak somewhere private."

Monica nodded and lead her down the hallway and into the study, closing the door behind her. "Have a seat." Monica offered as she sat down on the sofa.

"Thank you." she said as she sat down beside her. "There's really no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it."

"Okay." she agreed, weary of what Holly was about to tell her.

"I met up with your stepdaughter in Russia back in August." she told her. "She said that Robert had helped her leave."

"Yes." Monica replied. "Robert helped Skye get away from Lorenzo Alcazar. We wanted Skye and her baby to be safe and with all of Alcazar's enemies it was impossible for her to stay here."

"Yes." she sighed. "Skye explained everything to me including how she faced would possibly face complications as her pregnancy progressed. This is incredibly difficult for me..."

"Holly." she interjected. "It's okay." she assured her. "I already know what you're going to say. There were complications and Skye and the baby didn't make it."

"Skye died shortly after Kate was born." Holly told her. "The baby is fine."

Monica sighed wistfully. "Skye knew there would be complications but she insisted on having the baby." she said softly. "Do you have Kate?"

"Yes." she answered. "Actually, Robert has her at the moment. I promised Skye that I would do everything in my power to keep Kate safe, but she insisted that her daughter know the Quartermaine's. Which creates a problem."

"It certainly does." she agreed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet." Holly replied. "Robert said he was working on a plan."

"I'll tell you what." Monica started. "I'll hold off on telling the family until you and Robert decide what to do." she told her. "That way none of the members of this family can throw a wrench into your plans."

"Thank you." she said. "I was afraid that you would demand that I give Kate back."

"Skye was very smart." Monica commented. "I'm sure she signed Kate over to you legally."

"She did."

"Well." she sighed. "I'll keep this to myself for right now but as soon Robert has a plan I want you to call and tell me and I'll fill in the rest of the family."

"Alright." Holly agreed.

Townhouse

Holly carefully and quietly slipped inside the front door. She headed for the sofa and saw Kate asleep in her carrier. "I came up with a plan." Robert said as he made his way into the living room. "Would you care to hear it?"

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Kate

Chapter: 3

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert lead Holly over to the dining room table and pulled out a chair for her. "Thank you." she replied. "Did you work out all the details?"

He sat down across from her. "Yes." he told her. "And I want you to listen very carefully."

"Okay." she said slowly.

"From this moment on Kate is our daughter." he said. "Your's and mine."

Holly looked at him blankly. "How is that possibly going to work?"

"This is where my brilliance comes in." he replied. "I've worked everything out down to the most crucial details."

"I was only gone for like a half an hour." she pointed out. "You worked everything out in a half an hour?"

"Yes." Robert answered. "Would you like me to continue or not?"

"Please."

"It's entirely possible for Kate to be our daughter." he told her. "We saw each other in February, Kate was born in late October, time wise it works perfectly."

"It is perfect time wise." she agreed. "So was Kate conceived by a quickie on the docks or in the interrogation room at the police station?"

"Neither." Robert answered. "At the Metro Court Hotel."

"Interesting." Holly commented. "That works great, but I think you're forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"I was in the Markham Islands in May." she reminded him.

"Yes and you were afraid to tell me that you were pregnant because you didn't know how I would react given everything that happened in February." he explained. "You and I were getting closer and you got scared and took off."

"Wow." she sighed. "You really do have all this worked out. So I just showed up tonight with Kate because I felt guilty for not telling you?"

"Pretty much." Robert replied. "I think that covers everything."

"Robert, it sounds like a great idea, but when I asked you to help me out I didn't mean I wanted you to turn your life upside downwards." she told him. "You're going above and beyond the call of duty here and you don't have to."

"I thought you wanted to keep Kate safe?

"I do." she replied. "I just don't think that you giving up your life to play Daddy at the drop of the hat is going to be very rewarding for you. I'm sure there's a thousand other things that you'd like to be doing."

"Believe me when I say that you not interrupting anything. I've been going stir crazy in the town for the past six months." he told her. "Robin keeps pushing me farther and farther out of her life whilst she pulls Anna closer in closer."

"Anna's in Port Charles?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. "And that's not even the best part. Anna is living with Lorenzo Alcazar."

"Alcazar?" she questioned. "The paragon of virtue is in bed with a mobster?"

"Originally Anna was on assignment to investigate Alcazar and his business." he told her. "But then she ended up in bed with him and has been there ever since."

"Well Anna's judgement has always been a little off." she replied. "But Alcazar just gave up on Skye and his child?"

"Alcazar is mobster." he replied. "He looks at everything as a possession, even Skye and especially their baby. He already has one son that he can't control. God only knows how he would screw up Kate."

"What do you think Alcazar would do if he found out the truth about Kate?"

"Anything in his power to get his child back." Robert told her. "But we're not going to let that happen."

"If he's as powerful as you say he is than he's going to be relentless."

"Not when it's announced that Skye and her baby both died."

"So Skye and her baby die and then I miraculously show up with Kate who was born around the same time her baby was suppose to be born?" she asked. "He's going to be able to put the pieces together because he knows that you're the one that helped Skye get away."

"Alcazar is so wrapped up in Anna right now that he won't notice a thing." he said. "When and if he does we'll deal with it then."

"You're very confident." Holly observed. "Why are you so willing to do this?"

"Because I always wanted to have a baby with you." Robert said softly. "You know that."

Holly once again felt her mistakes rise up to the surface. If it wasn't for her damn family she and Robert would have still been together. They would have been happy. They would have had a family. "Robert...I...I..can't...do this." she replied, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Kate

Chapter: 4

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Robert followed Holly over to the couch where she checked on a sleeping Kate. "What do you mean you can't do this?" he asked. "You and I are going to keep Kate safe. If Alcazar and Anna get their hands on her she'll be screwed up for life or worse be killed in mob crossfire."

"It wasn't fair for me to come here." she said as she wiped her eyes. "It was selfish of me to ask you for your help."

"It wasn't selfish." he assured her. "You want to protect Kate and you knew that I could help you."

"Yeah, well, I didn't come here just because of Kate." Holly confessed. "I came to explain past mistakes as well. I thought I could gain some sort of redemption. I was wrong."

Robert shook his head. "No you weren't."

"Look, I'm going to take Kate back to England." she told him. "When the Quartermaine's want to see her they can come to me or I can fly in with her."

"Are you willing to break Skye's dying wish to avoid me?" he asked. "Because that's what it seems like."

"Skye said she wanted her daughter to know the Quartermaine's, she never said that I had to live in Port Charles." Holly replied. "We can't pretend to be a happy family, it would hurt far too much."

"Who says we would be pretending?"

"After all the things that I've done, all the mistakes that I've made, there's no way that we can make this work." she told him, on the verge of tears. "I don't want to hurt you, Robert, but that's all I've seemed to accomplish. I should have stayed in England after my accident if only to spare you."

"Holly." he said softly. "Don't say that."

"I can't do this." she repeated. "I didn't think that it was going to be this difficult.

Robert reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Please don't cry, luv." he said in her ear. "Everything's going to be fine." he tried to assure her. Secured in Robert's warm embrace Holly sobbed into his shoulder, letting out all the tears that she had been forcing herself to hold back whilst she was in front of him since February. He gently rubbed her back, soothing her as she let everything out. The feel of holding her in his arms again, if only out of her anguish, was enough to let all those memories he had tried to suppress spring forward.

When Holly finally got a handle on her emotions she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry." she apologized as she wiped her running mascara. "I should go."

"I want you to stay." he said, never completely letting go of her. "If there's anyone in the world that can make this work it's you and me."

"I've made such a mess of things."

"We've all made mistakes." he replied. "Maybe saving Kate from a world full of violence and hate is our redemption."

"I don't know." she breathed out. "I'm not so sure I can do this."

"You're not going to have to do it alone." Robert told her. "I'm going to be right here with you the entire time. Kate will grow up in a loving, happy home far away from gunfire and money laundering."

"It's not as simple as you're making it out to be." she insisted. "You're going to have to make sacrifices that you won't otherwise have to make."

"Holly." he whispered softly as he brushed away a fallen tear from her face. "I want you to stay." he told her again. "We can make this work. I know we can." Robert leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"I should um...fix my makeup." she said as she forced herself to pull away. Holly feared that if she stay in his embrace any longer than she would have an even harder time pulling away.

"You know where the bathroom is." he said as he reluctantly let go of her. He watched as she made her way up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Robert turned his attention back to Kate who was snuggled in her carrier. "You finally woke up." he commented as he made his way over to her and carefully lifted her out. "Did you have a nice nap?"

As he shifted her so that she was cradled in his arms he heard the doorbell ring. He let out a sigh and walked over to the front door and opened it. "Robin, sweetheart, come in."

Robin walked in dazed as she looked down at the baby in her father's arms. "Where did you get her?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"The stork brought her." he laughed as Robin gently ran her hand over the baby's cheek.

"Very funny, Dad." she replied. "Seriously where did you get her?"

"First off, her name is Kate." he said. "And to answer your question, Kate is your little sister."

"My little sister?" Robin asked. "How?"

"Well, I'm your father and I'm Kate's father." he replied, seriously. "That makes her your sister."

She let out a sigh. "Who's Kate's mother?" she asked as she looked up to see Holly coming down the stairs. "Oh no, Dad, please don't tell me you've fallen for another on for her schemes."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Saving Kate

Chapter: 5

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Robin let out a sigh. "Who's Kate's mother?" she asked as she looked up to see Holly coming down the stairs. "Oh no, Dad, please don't tell me you've fallen for another on for her schemes."

Holly didn't respond to Robin at all, she simply made her way over to Robert and took Kate out of his arms. "We really must be going." she told him. "I don't want to mess up Kate's schedule."

"Holly." Robert pleaded. "We've discussed this."

"Yes." she agreed as she walked toward the sofa. "And it's not going to work."

"I can't believe you're falling for this." Robin said. "Did you learn nothing from the past?"

Robert ignored Robin's comment and followed Holly. "We agreed that we were going to do this together." he said. "You can't back out now."

Holly placed Kate in her car seat and fastened her in. "It's for the best, Robert." she replied as she picked the baby's blanket up off the couch and then covered Kate with it. "It's just not going to work. I was a fool to think it would."

"Yes it will." he insisted. "Please, please, Holly don't do this."

"You already have a family here in Port Charles." she said as she picked the baby carrier up. "I don't want to interfere with that, I never have. My daughter and I are going to return to London, if you want to visit you can and if you don't that's fine too."

"So now you're going to take his child away from him?" Robin interjected. "You came all the way here, dangled his daughter in front of him, only to take her away?"

"I thought that Robert should know the truth." Holly replied. "I didn't think it would be fair to come back when Kate was a child and introduce her to her father and stepmother."

"Who do you think you are to judge my mother?" she asked. "You have no idea why she did what she did."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea why." she replied. "But Anna is another topic for another time."

"You know what you are Holly, what you always have been?" Robin asked.

"I dare you to finish that sentence!" Holly warned. "I didn't come here to explain myself to you, you little brat, I came here to talk to your father."

Robin let out a heavy sigh. "So you think you can just walk in here, tell him about his daughter, if it even is his daughter, and then leave?"

Holly stared at Robin blankly. "I can't believe you had the nerve to say that." she replied. "What could I possible gain from lying?"

"You don't deserve to be a mother." she told her. "Not after everything you've done."

"That's enough!" Robert finally said. "This arguing isn't going to solve anything."

"Then perhaps someone should leave." Robin suggested.

He nodded. "That would probably be best." he replied as he reached down and took the baby carrier out of Holly's hand. "Like it or not, Robin, Kate is my daughter."

"Yeah." she laughed. "Maybe."

"Kate is my daughter." he repeated. "As for Holly, she's still my wife and I'm not going to let you come into my home and talk to her like that."

"So you're choosing Holly over me?" Robin asked. "That's not fair."

"I'm not choosing anyone." he replied. "Holly and Kate will be a big part of my life and they will be here and if you can't or won't accept that then maybe you shouldn't come here."

"I can't believe this." Robin sighed as he headed toward the door. "Mom's going to love this." she said as she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

"Robert, I'm sorry." Holly apologized. "That was an absolute disaster."

He walked over to the dining room table and placed the baby carrier on top. "Don't apologize." he said as he took her hand and lead her over to the sofa. "Robin shouldn't have said those things."

"I think she's right." Holly confessed as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't deserve Kate."

Robert held her hand between both of his. "If anyone deserves to be a Mother, Holly, it's you." he said softly. "You're loving and caring and gentle. No child could ask for a better Mother."

"But I've done so much damage." she cried. "I've hurt so many people."

He brought her hand up to the mouth and softly kissed the back of it. "That's all in the past now." he assured her. "From this moment on the only thing we're going to concentrate on is the future." he said as he wiped away her tears. "You and me and Kate."

Holly nodded. "Okay." she agreed softly.

"What hotel did you send your stuff to?" he asked.

"I had Jackson, my driver, take it to the Metro Court."

"You should call Jackson and tell him to bring everything here." he suggested. "I don't think Kate would be very comfortable sleeping in her car seat tonight."

"Going along with everything is one thing, Robert, but for Kate and I to invade your home..."

"Holly." he said, interrupting her. "I want you here and I won't take no for an answer."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Saving Kate

Chapter: 6

Paring: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Holly had called Jackson and he brought back all the stuff that he had taken to the Metro Court Hotel only hours before. Everything had went rather smoothly as they got settled for the night. Even though it wasn't Holly's intention to stay with Robert she really didn't want to be anywhere else. After Kate was feed and changed and dressed for bed Holly placed her in the portable crib Robert had sat up in the livingroom.

Then they climbed the stairs together the same way they had done a thousand times in the past only this time he went in one door and she went in the other just like in the beginning of their relationship. But this time around when they closed the doors behind them they were well aware of what was on the other side. Nineteen years or not those kind of memories just didn't fade away.

Holly sat down the baby monitor on the night stand and then quickly changed and climbed into bed. She had learnt immediately that when Kate slept she slept otherwise she'd be dead on her feet. Once her head hit the pillow she was asleep instantly. Though she had pushed any possibility of a renewed romance with to the back of her mind her subconscious seemed to push it forward. Her dreams were filled with Robert and Kate and about the happy family they could become.

Robert laid awake in bed, thinking about Holly and the life they could have had together. But dwelling on the past wasn't the answer, especially when she lay sleeping only feet away from him. He knew that what was done was done and that there was no way to change the past so instead he focused his attention on what had been offered to him. A second chance.

At six minutes after two, just like clockwork, Holly was awoken by Kate's soft cries. She got up and pulled on her robe and carefully made her way downstairs. When she hit the bottom step she realized that the crying had stopped. Holly crossed the room to where the crib was sitting and peered inside only to find it empty.

"Looking for us?" he asked as he walked out of the kitchen with the baby in his arms and a bottle in his hand. "We were just looking for a snack."

"And did you find one?" she asked.

"We did." he replied as he crossed the room and sat down on the couch.

"How did you know how to mix the formula up?" she asked as she sat down beside them.

Robert removed the dummy from the baby's mouth and replaced it with the bottle. "All the directions were right there on the can of formula." he laughed. "And I can read."

Holly smiled. "Sorry." she replied. "I'm just overwhelmed at how quickly your instincts kicked in."

"Well." he sighed. "You told me to use them and besides who can resist this cute little face." he said as he looked down at Kate who was eating away. "You know I always wanted to do this with you."

"Do what?" Holly asked.

Robert raised his eyes to meet hers. "The whole waking up at two am thing and feeding the baby."

Holly looked at him blankly for several long moments as all her past mistakes began to wash over her. She quickly turned her attention toward the baby. "Hopefully Kate's hair stays dark or at least brown" she said, changing the subject. "Having a redheaded baby would give away the truth."

He realized the look in Holly's eyes. The look of guilt and regret. "Yeah." he sighed. "That would give it away."

"If you'd like to go back to bed I'll take over." Holly offered. "Kate's my responsibility."

"Mine too." he replied. "And we're good here, I can handle this. Why don't you go back up and get some sleep."

"Okay." she agreed as she leaned forward and kissed the top of Kate's head. "Goodnight."

"Night." he echoed as he watched her walk up the stairs. "Well, Katie, daddy's trying. Mummy will eventually come around." he said to the infant. "Why don't I tell you a story..."

The Next Morning

Anna made her way up to the front door of the townhouse and hastily rang the bell. Within seconds it flew open in front of her. "Holly." she breathed out. "I guess the rumors are true. You've manipulated Robert into thinking you've had his child. If you think you're going to get away with this then you've got another thing coming to you. I'll be damned if I'm going to stand back and allow Robert to push Robin away for a child that doesn't even belong to him, Holly. Who do you think you are breezing back into town with a child and expecting everyone to fall at your feet? Well I don't buy your scheme for one second. What do say about that?" she asked.

Holly let out a sigh and then slammed the door shut in her face. "Robert?" she called out as she made her way toward the kitchen. "Anna's here."

"Where is she?" he asked as he looked up from the frying pan.

"Just give her a few seconds, she'll be in." she assured him as she grabbed a coffee cup. "She definitely got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"How dare you!" Anna said as she made her way into the kitchen. "Why did you slam the door in my face?"

"Oh, Anna, I'm sorry." she replied sarcastically. "I thought you were done talking."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Like hell you did." she said. "Just because you've supposedly popped out a baby at your age..."

"You're older than I am." Holly interjected.

"That's not the point!" Anna replied.

"Do you have a point, Anna?" Robert asked, annoyed by her presence. "And I'm going to have to ask you to keep it down because Kate's upstairs asleep."

Anna laughed. "You don't honestly believe that baby is yours do you?" she asked. "Just because you got horizontal with Holly doesn't automatically make you the father of her child. You shouldn't just take her word."

"Why not?" Holly asked. "He took yours."

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Saving Kate

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"Why not?" Holly asked. "He took yours."

"I was telling the truth!" Anna replied. "You've just using him so that your child will have a father and a name just like you did all those years ago." she accused. "Holly only thinks of Holly."

"I never used Robert!" she said firmly. "You on the other hand came to Port Charles for the sole purpose of making him miserable. You kept his child from him for seven years and if that wasn't enough you had to flirt with Faison and get yourself and Robert blown up, taking away valuable time. We're you thinking about Robin then, Anna? Were you thinking about how your actions were going to affect your daughter? We're you thinking about how your being a double agent was going to effect an innocent child?"

"You know nothing about what happened!" she accused.

"The bloody hell I don't!" Holly replied. "I was the one there with Robin, holding her hand, comforting her, assuring her that everything was going to be okay after the boat explosion. I was the one that listened to her cry herself to sleep every night for months. I was the one sitting beside her at a funeral that honored the brave, strong, noble Anna Devane. You weren't thinking of your daughter then, Anna you were thinking of yourself!"

Anna turned to Robert. "You're not going to let her talk to me like that are you?" she asked. "You cannot let her stand there and attack the mother of your only child."

"Enough!" he said loudly.

Anna smiled confidently as she stepped closer and closer to Holly. "Blood is thicker than water." she said. "Did you really think that he was going to give up Robin for your daughter?"

Robert walked toward the door and grabbed Anna by the arm, pulling her away from Holly. "Get away from her." he said as he let her arm go. "If Holly so much as stumbles you're the one I'm coming after. Kate is my daughter..."

"Because she said so." Anna interjected. "Don't you understand that she's lying to you?"

"Holly has no reason to lie to me." he replied. "And I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Robin, if you can't respect Holly then you're not welcomed in my house."

Anna sighed. "The two of you deserve each other!" she said as she started toward Holly again. "But I'm warning you, Holly, if you do anything to hurt Robin you won't live to regret it."

Holly took a step closer to her. "I don't think anyone could hurt Robin more than you already have." she replied. "I'm not about to take anything off of you, not this time around. So unless you want to pick yourself up off the kitchen floor I suggest you go home and crawl back into bed with your mobster."

She continued to step closer and closer to her. "Lorenzo is a legitimate businessman."

"He's a mobster." Holly corrected her.

"Anna." Robert said in a warning tone.

"It's okay." Holly assured him. "I can handle this."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Anna insisted. "But he does have a funny way of making people disappear." she whispered so that Robert couldn't hear her. "You should remember that."

"Are you threatening me?" she whispered back.

Anna shook her head "I'm promising."

Holly smiled. "That's what I thought." she replied as she drew back her hand and swung forward, slapping Anna with such force that she stumbled backwards.

"Robert!" Anna cried out as she covered her face with her hand. "She slapped me."

He walked between the two women. "Anna, I think you should leave." he said. "Holly and I have a very busy day ahead of us."

Anna let out a heavy, frustrated sigh and then stomped out of the kitchen. Holly wasn't going to get away with that! The fun had only just begun.

"I'm sorry." Holly immediately apologized.

"Don't worry about it." he replied. "Anna deserved it, besides I'd pay to watch you slap her like that again." he laughed. "Anna didn't know what hit her."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." she smiled. "I know I certainly did." she said. "Are you going over to the Quartermaine's to talk to Luke?" she asked, changing the subject. "Monica said that she was going to tell the family at brunch."

"Yeah." he sighed. "I don't know exactly how I'm going to tell him though."

"Just speak from your heart." she told him. "The words will follow."

Robert nodded. "When I get back I'll take you and Kate to lunch at the Metro Court." he said. "Then we can go shopping and get everything Kate needs, like swings and bouncy chairs and stuff."

"You're up to date on what babies need?" she asked with a smile.

"Well I was on the internet last night looking around." he confessed. "I came across some really cool stuff."

Holly laughed. "I can't believe you're excited over baby things."

Robert smiled. "Yeah." he sighed. "It's a wonderful feeling and I owe it all to you." he told her. "You make me feel so alive."

tbc...

Sneak Peek: Robert comforts Holly


	8. Chapter 8

Saving Kate

Chapter: 8a

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

Robert had met Luke at the Haunted Star and broke the news to him about Skye's death as gently to him as he possibly could. It was difficult for him to do and Luke wasn't very gracious in his grief. Luke kicked him off the boat and immediately began drinking. Robert thought that telling him about Kate would help but it only seemed to make it worse.

The morning air was chilly as Robert walked from the Haunted Star to Kelly's to grab a cup of coffee to warm him.

"Uncle Robert?" Georgie greeted him as he approached the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"A large cup of coffee." he said as he sat down at the counter.

"Scorpio." he heard Alcazar say. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Georgie?" Robert called out. "Let's make that to go."

Alcazar made his way over to him, taking the seat beside him. "I've just spoken to Anna."

"How lovely for you." he replied dryly.

"Anna told me that your ex-wife slapped her." Alcazar said. "I want you to assure me that it's not going to happen again."

"First of all, Holly is my wife not my ex-wife." he clarified. "And second of all I can't control her actions."

"Maybe you could suggest to her that it would be in her best interest to leave Anna alone." he said. "Or I could tell her myself."

"Anna came into my home and insulted my wife and Holly in return defended herself." Robert replied. "I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say because I'm not going to repeat it. If Holly is harmed in anyway I'll personally put you in permanent retirement. So, I suggest that you stay away from her."

The Quartermaine Livingroom, November 7th, 2006

Robert loosened his tie as he sat down on the sofa beside Holly. "I hate funerals." he mumbled. "Lovely service though."

Holly shifted Kate in her arms and handed her over to Robert. "Was Alcazar there?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered as he cradled Kate. "Anna was with him."

"How tacky." she replied. "Did the Quartermaine's let him stay?"

"They made him sit in the back of the church." Robert answered. "And wouldn't let him anywhere near the casket."

"What about Luke?" Holly asked. "Did he show up?"

"Yeah, he even sat with the Quartermaine's." he replied. "Luke was much calmer than the other day when I told him. He still seems so withdrawn though."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

Robert sighed heavily. "I've tried." he said as he placed Kate in his lap. "I wonder where she got all these curls?" he asked as he ran his fingertips over the dark mass of curls.

"Skye had curly hair." Luke said as he propped himself up against the doorway. "We'd go swimming right off the boathouse and when she went in her hair was straight and when she came out it would be all curly." he smiled as he recalled the past. "Kinda made her look like a porcelain doll."

"Luke." Holly said softly. "Why don't you come sit down?"

He slowly made his way across the room, but instead of sitting down he went straight to the bar. "Life is so fucked up." he said as he reached for the decanter of whiskey, pouring a highball full. "Skye finally got the one thing she wanted most, but she lost her life in the process."

Robert and Holly watched as he drank down the contents in one long drink. "But I guess Skye died happy." he said as he refilled his glass. "And you've got Kate, she'll grow up in a loving, secure, happy environment and that's what Skye wanted. That's why she left Port Charles." he told them. "Damn I was such a fool to let her go. I should have tried harder. I should have protected her from Alcazar, maybe if I had she would still be alive."

Holly got up off the sofa and walked over to where he was standing against the bar. "Skye's death wasn't anyone's fault." she said softly. "It would have happened regardless of where she was and who was with her."

He shook his head sadly as he sat the glass down on the bar. "I should have been with her." he said wistfully. "Things between us had gotten so messed up but I always thought I'd have the opportunity to fix them in the future, you know, after she had the baby. I guess I just didn't realize how precious time really is. Once again I've ran out of chances and the woman I love is gone."

Luke walked over to where Robert was sitting and looked down at the baby in his lap. "So this is her huh?" he sighed as he sat down. "Hand her to me."

Robert looked up at Holly who nodded in response. He picked Kate up and gently place her in Luke's arms. "Watch her head."

"I've got her." Luke replied. "So you're Katharine huh?" he sighed. "You're cute." Luke sat silently for a few minutes just looking at her before he handed her back to Robert. "Well at least she's in safe hands." He got up and walked over to the bar and picked up the decanter of whiskey. "I want to give the two of you a piece of advice."

"What's that?" Holly asked.

"You've got to live in the moment." Luke told them. "We spend far too much time in this life dancing around things when we should be seizing them. And when you find love you should hold onto it with a death grip and never let it go." he said as he headed for the door. "The two of you should take this into account when you go into your separate bedrooms tonight."

tbc...


	9. Chapter 8b

Saving Kate

Chapter: 8b

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: R

Holly pulled the blanket up over a peacefully sleeping Kate and then turned on the nightlight. Luke's words kept replaying again and again in her head like a broken record. Not being able to get them out of her head and knowing that she couldn't sleep until she did something about it, she slid on her robe and crossed the hall to Robert's room. She knocked softly and the door immediately opened.

"Waiting on me?" she asked.

Robert smiled. "You might say that." he replied as she walked into the bedroom. He shut the door behind her. "Is Kate asleep?

"Yes." she answered as she looked around what use to be their bedroom. It looked different, updated mostly. Different furniture. Different paint. Different decor. "Is the sauna still here?"

"Of course." he replied. "Would you like to reacquaint yourself?"

Holly smiled. "Not right now."

"So you were thinking about what Luke said too, huh?"

"Yeah." she sighed. "He was really upset, but what he said made a lot of sense."

"It did." he agreed as he moved forward and took her hands in his. "You should seize the things you want." he said as he stepped closer and closer to her. "And I want us to be a family. A real family."

"I want that too." she confessed. "But what happens to us if Alcazar ever finds out the truth?" she asked. "Would we be able to continue on without Kate?"

"We're not going to lose Kate to Alcazar." he assured her. "I'd never let that happen."

"I love her so much." she said on the verge of tears. "I couldn't bear to lose her."

Robert gently rubbed her back. "I think we've both had a long, difficult day and we both need to relax."

"I'm not getting into the sauna with you." she replied.

He pulled back from their embrace. "I was thinking more like getting into bed."

"Together?" she asked.

"I thought I could hold you." he replied. " I'd like nothing more than to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Okay." she said softly. "I'd like that."

Robert released her from his grasp and walked over to his side of the bed and climbed inside. He watched as Holly removed her robe and laid it at the edge of the bed. His eyes traveled over her slowly, taking in the sight before him as she slid into bed next to him. "Nice pyjamas." he smiled.

"Would you prefer something else?" she asked as she sunk down under the blankets.

He inched closer to her. "No, this is good." he said, looking down at her.

Holly turned over on her side, facing him. "Do you want to talk?"

Robert slowly rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm, sending a warm feeling throughout her entire body. "I suppose we could." he said as he leaned in closer and closer to her until his lips were lightly touching hers. Holly's lips instinctively parted and he drew her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking gently before slowly releasing it. He slipped tongue past her lips, lightly touching it to hers, enticing her to take the lead.

Holly's mouth opened wider as she fully took control of the kiss, sliding her tongue over his again and again as his hands roamed her bare skin, encouraging her to continue. They both pulled apart moments later, breathless.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Don't apologize." she said. "I didn't stop you."

"We should get some sleep." he suggested. "Kate will be waking up soon."

Holly turned over and reached for the lamp and quickly switched it off and then settled herself comfortably under the blankets. Robert moved closer to her, wrapping his arm securely around her. "Comfortable?" he asked

"Yes." she answered as she relaxed against him.

She could feel his hot breath against her neck as his lips began to caress her. His open mouth easily slid over her soft skin and she let out a small moan. His fingertips glided over the silk of her chemise and slowly began to slip downward. As he continued the sweet assault on her neck his hand slipped lower until it was at the bottom of her chemise.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered softly.

Robert slowly moved his fingers up under the material, stroking the inside her silky smooth thighs along the way. Holly shifted slightly beneath him granting him easier access. He pushed her chemise up to her hip and then slowly moved his fingers down to the top of her silk panties, sliding them beneath.

His fingers moved over the soft curls and then farther down until he reached her wetness. His fingers glided easily over her caressing her with a feather light touch. She moaned out soft in response. Robert placed an open mouth kiss against her neck as he slowly pushed his fingers inside her warm, wet body.

Her hips moved slightly as his fingers began stroking her rhythmically. Not too fast, not too slow, just the perfect pace. The moans started escaping through her lips louder and louder as his fingers started to move faster against her building orgasm. Within mere moments Robert had managed to push her completely over the edge. Her body tightened around his fingers as she softly called out his name.

Holly rolled over onto her back and looked up at his moonlit face. "Robert." she whispered.

He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "Sleep well, luv." he whispered back. He wrapped his arm around her once again and together they fell into a peaceful sleep.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 9

Saving Kate

Chapter: 9

Pairing: Robert and Holly Scorpio

Rating: PG

Robert slowly rocked the chair back and forth as he fed Kate her morning bottle. She was a such a content and happy baby. Unconsciously he started to hum a lullaby whilst he rocked the baby. He always knew that raising a baby with Holly would be a wonderful experience he just never knew it would be this amazing.

"As soon as you finish your bottle, Katie, we have to get you bathed and dressed because you're going to spend some time with the Quartermaine's today. Don't worry they've promised to be on their best behavior." he told her. "They're really not bad people, just dysfunctional."

He sat the bottle down on the table and began to burp the baby. "You're going to have a...interesting time today." he said as he patted her back. "I hope I can handle that bath thing on my own since Mummy's still asleep. We could always wake her up but she looks so peaceful sleeping, just like an angel."

After burping the baby he took her into the kitchen and quickly bathed her without much fuss. He was dressing her in a light pink frillydress when Holly entered the kitchen. She paused in the doorway, watching Robert the doting father. In that moment she realized on just how much they had missed out on. In fear of getting teary eyed she quickly made her presence know.

"Good morning." she said as she pushed the door open.

Robert smiled as he looked up at her. "Good morning, luv." he said. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well." she smiled. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful." he said as he lifted Kate into his arms. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Holly leaned forward and kissed Kate softly on the head. "Don't I get one?" Robert asked, pretending to pout.

"Of course." she said as she kissed him on the cheek. The doorbell rang in the distance. "That must be one of the Quartermaine's."

"You get the door and I'll finish getting her ready."

"Okay." Holly agreed as she walked to the front door and quickly opened it. "Tracy." she said with a confused smile. "What are you doing here? And no I haven't seen Luke."

"I'm here for the baby." Tracy replied.

"Really?" she asked. "They sent you?"

Tracy just looked at her blankly. "Yes." she answered. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh, no reason." she replied as she led her into the livingroom where Robert was putting Kate in her car seat. "She's almost ready."

Tracy smiled down at Kate. "Hello sweetheart." she said as she ran her hand over the baby's curls. "If I didn't know any better I think that Katharine really did belong to the two of you. She's got Holly's dark curls and your eyes Robert. Wait, don't tell me you were sleeping with Skye too?"

Robert and Holly exchanged glances. He just shook his head, dismissing her comment. "Have you seen Luke?" he asked. "I'm a little worried about him."

"I haven't seen him since the memorial." she replied as she picked up the pink blanket on the sofa and covered Kate with it. "I'm a little worried too, but I thought I should give him some space. He'll come home when he's ready."

"Maybe you could check the Haunted Star, Robert." Holly suggested. "I'm afraid Luke is going to do something drastic."

Tracy picked the car seat up off the cocktail table. "Haunted Star is a good place to start." she replied. "If you don't find him there you should check the boathouse."

"Thanks, Tracy." Robert replied as he followed her to the door and opened it for her. "I'll let you know if I find him."

Later That Afternoon

Holly sat on the floor with her back against the couch as she watched Rebecca. She hadn't watched the movie in years, she couldn't bear to because it reminded her so much of Robert and the life they planned together. At first she watched the movie intently but then she started thinking about her first kiss with Robert and how things changed from there. The movie only acted as background noise as she remembered their past together.

Robert entered the front door and hung up his coat and scarf. "Holly?" he called out. "What are you watching?" he asked as he walked over and sat down beside her. "Holly?" he asked again, not getting any response.

"Rebecca." she answered as she snapped out of her daze.

"Really?" he asked. "Because it looks like it was watching you."

"I was just thinking about the first time we watched this movie." she told him as she turned to face him. "The first time we kissed."

Robert smiled. "You do remember."

"I could never forget." she told him. "I wanted you so much that night, but I was so afraid and not just because of Luke, but because I had never felt that strongly for anyone, not even him. You have no idea how much I've missed you over the past nineteen years, how much I wanted to return to the night that we watched Rebecca."

He brought his hand up gently caressed her face. "I've dreamt of this moment for so long." he confessed. "What it would be like to have you back in my life and now it all seems so surreal. I want you right now as much, if not more, as I wanted you back then. I just want us to take our time because if we're going to build any kind of relationship then we're going to have take things slowly because I don't want to take any chances of messing it up."

"I don't think we could mess things up anymore than they already are." she replied as she moved closer to him. "The only options we have are to stand still or move forward."

Robert remained completely still as Holly inched closer and closer to him."Holly." he said softly. "If I kiss you now then I'm not going to want to stop until we've made love."

"Then kiss me."

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

Saving Kate

Chapter: 10

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: R

Robert gently captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss. His arms tried to draw her closer to him, he wanted nothing more than to have her wrapped in his arms, but Holly had other ideas. She immediately started unbuttoning his shirt and then slid her hand down underneath the fabric, running her fingers over the hard planes of his chest.

Holly pulled away from the kiss, wanting to see him as much as touch him. "What are you doing?" he asked, breathless.

She ran her eyes over his exposed chest and then lifted them to meet his. "Unbuttoning your shirt." she replied as she finished undoing his shirt the rest of the way.

Robert watched her intently, anxiously anticipating her next move. "Why?" he asked.

"So I can do this." she said as she moved forward and pressed a kiss to the center of his chest.

"That's good." he breathed out as she placed hot, wet kisses on his chest. "So good."

His hands instinctively went for her hips, pulling her closer so that she was straddling him. The feel of her clothed body against his was enough to set him aflame. He didn't know how he could possibly manage to take his time making love to her. He had imagined this moment many, many times over the past 15 years but now that he was in the moment he didn't know how to handle it.

Holly's open mouth easily slid over the side of his neck, her tongue tasting and teasing along the way. One of her hands slipped around under his shirt, caressing his bare back as the other tangled in his hair. She pushed herself tighter against him, completely lost in the feel of him. Of them. He tightened his grip on her hips as she continued to drive him to the point of insanity.

Robert felt paralyzed by her touch, intoxicated by her sweet scent and captivated by her beauty. She was all over him and he couldn't even form a coherent thought on how to respond. Finally he gave up thinking all together and just reveled in the sensations her body evoked. "Holly." he moaned softly. "Holly."

Not wanting to pull away, and becoming more and more amorous with each passing moment, Holly reached for Robert's hand and guided it up to cover her clothed breast. He started to knead her instantly, causing her to pull away from his neck.

Loving the feel of her but not being nearly satisfied enough he quickly slipped his hands up under her sweater, pushing it up her body as he went, to reveal her lace covered breasts. Robert leaned in and placed a kiss of the swell of each breasts before pulling the sweater over her head and dropping it to the floor. His hands covered her breasts, massaging thoroughly through the lace, as Holly arched into his touch.

"I've missed touching you." Robert murmured as his mouth covered hers, his tongue quickly darting into her mouth and tangling with hers. Holly rocked against his growing arousal as their kiss grew more and more intense with each passing moment. Not being able to take it anymore her hands went for his pants, quickly undoing them as her hand delved inside.

Robert moved his hands from her breasts down to her thighs, his hands easily gliding upward until he found the silk of he panties. "Rip them!" Holly commanded. Not having to be told twice he did just as she asked, ripping them off her body.

"I want you." he whispered as his fingers easily moved between her thighs. "I want you so much."

Holly found herself lost in his touch momentarily, moaning out at the movement of his hand. "Robert." she said softly. "I need you inside me."

"I am." he smiled she began to rock her body against his hand.

"All of you." she said as she softly stroked him. "I want to make love to you."

Feeling an undeniable urge to comply to all her requests Robert moved his hand and then lifted up a bit, pushing his pants down his thighs with her help. Holly slowly slid down on him, taking him completely inside her warm body. The feel of finally having him inside of her was overwhelmingly exquisite and she couldn't help but to start moving against him, wanting nothing more than to feel him explode deep inside her.

Robert's hands gripped her hips as she began moving against him but Holly quickly moved his hands to her, still covered, breasts instead. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as his hands roughly massaged her breasts causing her to rock against him more fervently, unable to control her laden desire. As he moaned out Holly covered his mouth with hers engaging him in a most deliciously, dueling kiss that mimicked the movement of their bodies.

They moved together briskly, struggling to breathe with every movement. Robert's hands gripped her hips tightly as he rose to meet her thrust for thrust. Passion and desire drove them straight into an exploding, breathless climax.

"Robert." she managed to breathe out. "Take me upstairs."

"I'd like nothing more."

They made love in his bed for several hours, soft and slowly, taking their time to rediscover each other entirely. The moment they had dreamed of had finally became a reality. But now they knew that there was no turning back, that their relationship could only move forward and that they only had one last chance to get it right.

A few hours later

Robert came out of the kitchen and took the empty wine glasses out of Holly's hands and sat them back down on the table. He pulled her into his arms and indulged her with a knee weakening kiss. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed her backwards up against the table. His lifted her up on to the table, never breaking their kiss, and began pushing her skirt up around her waist.

Holly's hands went directly for his pants, undoing them quickly and then she wrapping her legs around his waist. Robert entered her in one fluid motion and immediately began rocking his body into hers. Their pace began picking up as Holly's moans of encouragement started to drive him insane. They were so caught up in each other that neither one of them heard the door open

Luke walked in the front door and his eyes immediately traveled over to the diningroom table. It took him a few minutes for the scene before him to register. A big grin spread across his face. "I heard you were looking for me, but obviously you found something better to do."

"Get out!" Robert and Holly yelled in unison.

"I'm so glad to see that you took my advice." Luke said as he pulled the door shut behind him.

Robert pushed Holly back against the diningroom table. "We've got to remember to lock that door."

"Yes we do."

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Saving Kate

Chapter: 11

Pairing: Robert & Holly Scorpio

Rating: PG-13

Moans of heightened lovemaking echoed throughout the sauna. Holly pulled Robert down for one final kiss before he collapsed against her, sweaty and breathless. She ran her hand down his slick back. "I can't seem to get enough of you." she said, breathless.

He placed a kiss on her shoulder. "If you weren't so loud we could make love in bed."

"I can't help it. The way you feel inside of me drives me absolutely insane." she replied. "Besides you're just as loud."

Robert lifted himself up so that he could look into her eyes. "I am not." he smiled. "And if you promise to be quiet we can move this into the bedroom."

"I need a shower."

"Why?" he asked. "I'm just going to make you all sweaty again."

Holly smiled. "I need sleep, Robert." she replied. "We have infant that wakes up in the middle of the night."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I joined you in the shower then would you?"

"Not at all."

A half hour later Holly and Robert emerged from the bathroom in towels. Holly headed directly for the door. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"To get ready for bed." she replied.

"Okay." he said as he headed for the dresser. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" Holly asked. "Why?"

"You're sleeping in here aren't you?" he asked.

"No." she replied. "I'm going to put on my pyjamas and get into my own bed."

"Why?" he asked, confused. "Why don't you just sleep in here?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Holly said.

"So you can have make love with me all day but you can't sleep in the same bed with me?" Robert asked. "Why's that?"

"Robert." she said softly. "It's not like that. I'm just afraid that if we move too fast it will mess everything up."

"You should have thought about that earlier before you propositioned me." he said, angrily. "If you had no intentions of getting back together then why did we make love? Or was it just sex to you Holly and nothing more?"

"No." she insisted. "It's never been just sex between us, Robert, it's always been something more. You know that. Please tell me you know that.?"

"I don't know anything anymore." he sighed, feeling defeated. "Just go."

"I will not just go." Holly said, offended. "You can't just dismiss me like that, Robert."

"You wanted to go!"

"Lower your voice." she demanded. "Our daughter is in the next room asleep."

At the mention of their daughter Robert felt his resolve starting to break. "Holly, I can't do this." he said. "I can't make love to you and then pretend nothing happened."

"I'm not asking you to." she replied. "I'm just asking for some time that's all."

"Time for what?"

"Robert, one day of passion does not make up for the past nineteen years." Holly told him. "You can't expect it to just erase the past and everything that happened between us. It's not that simple. We have two decades of crap to work through before our relationship goes anywhere."

"And sleeping in the same bed would mess it up?" he asked.

"There's nothing I'd like more than to fall asleep in your arms and wake up there the next morning, but it's too soon." she said softly. "If it was just the two of us then I'd be willing to chance it, but we have a child who needs us. I can't break my promise to Skye, I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Robert sighed. "I think I know where you're coming from." he replied. "You're scared."

Holly's eyes filled with tears. "Yeah." she breathed out. "I'm terrified."

He drew her into his arms. "Well." he sighed. "That makes two of us."

She relaxed in his embrace. "Maybe we shouldn't have made love." she said. "Maybe we should have waited."

He pulled back a little and tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "Do you regret it?" he asked.

"No." she answered without hesitation. "I could never regret making love to you."

He softly kissed her lips. "Then we're making a little progress." he said. "We'll get there eventually, it'll just take a little time."

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Saving Kate

Chapter: 12

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG

The Next Morning

Holly was sitting on the side of Robert's bed, with Kate in her arms, watching him sleep. He stretched out in bed and then rolled over onto his side. He didn't want to wake up, he had been having wonderful dreams of Holly. "Holly." he said. "My wonderful Holly."

"Yes?" she answered softly.

Robert slowly opened his eyes to find her only a few feet from her. "Morning, luv." he smiled as he sat up. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." she answered. "Kate and I just wanted to come see daddy."

He reached forward and she placed the baby in his arms. "I missed you." he told Kate as he cradled her in his arms. "I hope the crazy ole Quartermaine's didn't scare you too much." Robert leaned back against the headboard.

"I think she likes Tracy." she said. "She took to her rather quickly."

"I'm sure Skye would love that." Robert said as he propped a pillow up beside him with his free hand. "Come join us." he said as he pulled back the covers. "We won't bite." Holly slid underneath the blankets and across the bed until she was sitting beside Robert. "Much better."

Holly ran her hand over the top of Kate's curls. "Her hair is getting lighter."

"But it's not turning red." he replied. "Are you ready for the chastening today?"

"Yes." she answered. "Everything is lined up and ready to go. I just thought we could relax before the big event."

Robert pulled Holly closer to him, wrapping his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I couldn't think of a better way."

Holly snuggled closer to him. "This was the way it was suppose to be, Robert." she said softly. "This is the way I want it to be. You and me and Kate."

St. Timothy's

The Quartermaine's were seated in the front row of the church whilst Robert and Holly were talking to Father Coates about the final details. Hopefully everything would go smoothly, but with the Quartermaine's involved there was always the off chance that drama was lurking close by just waiting to be unleashed.

"If it wasn't for that damn Alcazar Skye would be up there right now with Katharine." Edward mumbled. "The man should be shot and killed."

"He will be daddy." Tracy replied. "Sooner or later."

"I think I could arrange that." Luke said, smiling. "In fact I would love to do it myself."

"Luke!" Tracy scorned. "We're in a church!"

He shrugged. "What's your point?"

"I don't think Kate could be in better hands." Monica chimed in. "Robert and Holly are taking excellent care of her and they don't want to cut us out of Katharine's life and that's a big commitment considering how dysfunctional this family is."

"I think we should all be thankful Alcazar doesn't have her." Alan said. "She'd just be used as a pawn in some mob war."

As the baptism started Alan and Monica joined Robert and Holly at the altar. Robert placed Kate in Monica's arms as Father Coates began. Kate slept through most of the baptism, while everyone else's minds traveled to Skye and on what she had given up so that her daughter could live.

"Katharine Luciana Scorpio." Father Coates said. "I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Metro Court Hotel

Holly fed Kate her bottle as she waited for Robert to arrive. After the baptism he and Luke went out for while and Robert told her he would meet her in an hour. He still had six minutes before he was late.

"Mrs. Scorpio." Lorenzo Alcazar said as he approached the table. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And you are?" she asked.

"Lorenzo Alcazar." he introduced himself. "I'm involved with Anna."

"Yes so I've heard." she said as she focused her attention on Kate.

"This must be your daughter." he said as he looked down at the child. "You know Robert helped Skye flee Port Charles and my son didn't live to see his first breath."

"I'm sorry for your losses." Holly replied.

"Thank you." he replied. "You know, it just doesn't seem fair that Robert could rip my child away from me before he was born and then have his estranged wife show up with his daughter."

"Life isn't fair." she said as she looked up at him. "But children are innocent and shouldn't be held accountable for their parents actions."

"Robert doesn't deserve that little girl you're holding." he said, coldly. "People must pay for their actions and sometimes that means losing the things they hold dear. I'm sure Robert wouldn't want anything to happen to you or his child."

"Are you threatening me?" Holly asked. "Because I could handle that, but if you're threatening my daughter then I might not be so understanding."

Robert approached the table. "Alcazar threatened you, Holly?" he asked. "If he did then we have a major problem on our hands."

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

Saving Kate

Chapter: 13

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Robert approached the table. "Alcazar threatened you, Holly?" he asked. "If he did then we have a major problem on our hands."

Alcazar flashed a smile. "Holly and I were just discussing your daughter." he said. "I was telling her how you sent Skye and my son away to keep me from them."

"Mrs. Scorpio." Robert corrected him. "And I did exactly what Skye asked me to do. I'm sorry things ended the way they did, but it was Skye's choice, she wanted to be away from you. Now, my wife and I are going to sit down to a nice, quiet lunch with our daughter and you're going to disappear from sight."

"Trying to tell me what to do?" he asked as he stepped closer to him. "That might just be..."

"A mistake." Robert interjected. "I don't think so. You're just a some lowlife mobster who thinks he has a few tricks up his sleeves, but you need to think again. I will do absolutely anything to protect Holly and Kate. Anything."

Alcazar nodded. "As long as Mrs. Scorpio stays away from Anna then we won't have a problem." he replied. "You think you can manage that super spy?"

Robert smiled. "Look, thug, you may like controlling the women in your life, but I don't." he said. "Holly is her own person and if Anna annoys her you can bet that she's going to do something about it without any help from me."

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Anna asked as she approached the table. "A happy little family outing?"

Holly completely ignored Anna and focused all her attention on Kate. Nothing was more important to her than Kate and Robert and no one was going to take that away from her, least of all Anna Devane.

Robert stepped away from Alcazar and back toward Holly. "Come on, luv." he said as he reached for her hand. "We'll dine somewhere else."

She placed Kate in her pram and covered her with the blanket. "Anywhere would be better than here."

Anna leaned forward and softly brushed her fingertips over Kate's curls. "Hello, Kate" she smiled. "Wow you certainly have your mummy's hair." She watched as the baby's eyes slowly opened and she found herself looking into what appeared to be Robert's eyes. Anna slowly backed away from the pram.

"What's the matter, Anna?" Holly asked.

"Nothing." she breathed out. "Nothing at all."

Robert placed his hands on the handle of the pram. "If you'll excuse us, we have something much more important to attend to." Robert told them. "Anna, when you see Robin, tell her that Holly and I missed her today at Kate's christening, maybe she could stop by the townhouse when she gets time."

Anna nodded, still in shock. "Sure." she agreed.

Alcazar took her hand and led her over to the bar. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Do don't look so good."

"Holly." she said with tears in her eyes. "Holly had Robert's baby."

"You knew that a week ago." he pointed out. "As soon as she came back to town."

"Yeah, but I thought that she was lying." Anna cried. "I thought that the baby belonged to someone else, but now that I've seen Kate, now that I've looked into the baby's eyes, I know that Holly's telling the truth."

Alcazar nodded. "Why does this upset you so much?" he asked. "Robert can have a child with whomever he pleases and it has nothing to do with you."

"I just never expected him to have a child with Holly after all these years." she said. "I thought Robin would be his only child, but now he has Kate and with her of all people."

Townhouse

Robert changed Kate of her christening dress and into a pink sleeper before placing her in the bassinet. "Be a good girl and take a nice long nap for daddy, Katie." he said softly. "And when you wake up Mummy will be home." He pulled the blanket up over her and then quietly exited the bedroom.

He went downstairs and began setting up a romantic dinner for just the two of them. After their lunch was interrupted at the Metro Court he decided that Holly deserved his undivided attention and that's exactly what she was going to get. He lit the candles and dimmed the lights and then uncorked the bottle of champagne, leaving it to chill in the bucket. Robert wanted everything to be absolutely perfect when Holly came home.

Twenty minutes later Robert heard the door open and then close. Holly took off her coat and scarf and then carefully made her way down into the dining area as she took in the setting before her. A smile automatically appeared on ger face. "Robert?" she called out.

"Hello, luv." he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"This?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms. "This is a romantic, private, uninterrupted dinner for just the two of us."

"Really?" she smiled. "You actually think we can go through the whole dinner uninterrupted?"

"I'm certainly willing to give it a try."

Holly captured his lips in the softest, most loving kiss. "Robert." she whispered as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

Saving Kate

Chapter: 14

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly captured his lips in the softest, most loving kiss. "Robert." she whispered as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you." Those three little words were like music to Robert's ears. His smile lit up the entire room. Holly immediately realized what she had said. "I'm sorry." she said. "I–I didn't mean to say it."

"You meant it." he said, continuing to smile.

"I didn't." she said as she pulled away from their embrace.

"Yes you did!" he teased. "You said you loved me and you meant it."

"I did not!" Holly replied as she turned her back to him. "I was just caught up in the moment."

Robert wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "You meant it." he said as he turned her around to face him. "And I'm so glad you said it." he said as he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Holly."

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. "I love you, Robert." she said softly. "I always have and I always will."

He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear those words?" he asked. "How long I've waited to say those words? I love you in a way that I've never loved any other woman."

"You said that to me the first night we made love." she said, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'll never forget."

"I meant every word I said that night." he said softly. "Nothing has changed in the past two decades to make those words any less true."

"I never want to be away from you ever again." she confessed. "The past nineteen years were pure hell and another moment pretending that I don't love you as much as I ever did would be a waste of our precious time. I didn't realize how valuable time really was until I watched the days and the months and the years drag on without you."

"If you're willing to give me another chance, if you could trust me enough to do so, I promise you that we'll never be apart ever again." he said softly. "No more super spy business, no more saving the world."

"I'm afraid that you're going to regret it, Robert." Holly said softly. "I don't want you to look back and regret the choices you've made. And I don't want you to resent me because you felt like you had to stay."

"Holly, I don't look at you as an obligation." he told her. "Or Kate either. This is what I've always wanted."

"Things change, Robert." she replied. "All those plans we made were over twenty years ago. So many things have happened to the both of us, we're not the same people we used to be."

"I know we've both changed." Robert told her. "How could we not have after everything that's happened? But nothing can change the way I feel about you. Nothing. You need to stop worrying because being a family with you and Kate is the only thing I want."

The Next Morning

Holly woke up to the sound of demolition. She rolled over in bed only to find herself alone. God she hoped Robert wasn't trying to fix something. With the noise still continuing she wrapped herself in the sheet and ventured out to investigate. Once she got into the hallway noticed that the noise was coming from her room. She opened the door to find Robert tearing down the bed. Literally.

"Robert." she said, getting his attention. "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

"Morning, luv." he smiled as he looked up from his project. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." Holly replied. "You still didn't answer my question though."

"I'm taking down the bed." he said simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because Kate and all her baby stuff needs more space." he replied. "I thought that eliminating the bed would accomplish that. I mean the more she grows the more things she's going to need."

"Is that really the reason?" Holly asked. "Or was there another motive behind it?"

"Kate needs the space." he said. "And I don't want us to backtrack again."

"So this is your solution, tearing down my bed?"

"Your bed is next door." Robert replied. "Any and all problems we have are going to be worked out in there."

"Okay." she said simply.

"Okay?" Robert asked, pleasantly surprised. "I thought you were going to put up a bit of a fight."

Holly smiled. "Would you like me to back out and try again?"

"No." he replied.

"I didn't think so." she sighed. "And why should I resist when you're a hundred and ten percent right?"

"And I agree with you, luv. I'm a hundred and ten percent right." he replied. "I love it when you praise my ideas."

"How about coming back to bed?" she asked. "You can work on receiving a little more praise."

tbc...


	16. Chapter 16

Saving Kate

Chapter: 15

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG-13

December 4th 2006

It had been exactly one month since Holly had reappeared in his life. Along with Kate they had adjusted beautifully. True the first few weeks were a little rough but anything that's worth having always takes effort. Settling into family life seemed so natural, like it was the way it had always been and the way it would always be.

Robert sat on the sofa sipping champagne when Holly entered the townhouse. "Robert?" she called out as she dropped her shopping bags near the door. "I'm home."

He sat down the glass of champagne and got up to greet her. "Hello, luv." he said. "Did you and Bobbie have fun shopping?"

"Yes." she smiled as she slipped off her coat and hung it up. "Kate's growing out of all of her clothes so fast that I can barely keep up."

"You love it." he teased. "It gives you another reason to shop and we all know that shopping is your real passion in life."

Holly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think there are other things that I'm passionate about." she said as she leaned up and kissed him. "Maybe I could show you a little later."

"How about you show me now?" he suggested.

She smiled. "Well, that depends." she replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"Something like this." he said as he cupped her face in his hands and placed a delicate kiss against her soft lips. "I want you." he murmured against her mouth. "So bad." he said as his hands slid down her neck and then down further until he reached the buttons on her sweater. He quickly popped them open revealing her full, lace covered breasts. Robert's lips captured hers in a deep, passionate, mind-blowing kiss as his hand slipped underneath the lace of her bra, kneading the firm flesh beneath.

Holly immediately went for the buttons on his shirt. "It's only been a few hours." she said as she pulled away from their kiss, breathless. "You couldn't have missed me that much."

"Oh, you have no idea." he replied as he pushed the sweater off her body. "I'm insatiable when it comes to you."

Holly rid him of his shirt. "For the record I'm not complaining." she said as she placed a kiss on his chest.

He threaded his hand in her hair. "So I've noticed."

Robert lowered his mouth overs hers once again. their tongues tangled together heatedly as he backed her up a few steps and carefully lowered her down against the stairs. He wasted no time in covering her body with his own. His mouth traveled from hers to the side of her neck, tasting and kissing and nipping the soft skin he found there.

She pushed at the fabric of his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, trying her damndest to get it off him. Without pulling away from her neck Robert shrugged his shirt off the rest of the way. His hands slid up her thighs, pushing her skirt up along the way until it was up around her waist.

Holly wrapped her legs around him as he brought his mouth back up to hers, indulging her in another exquisite kiss. His hands traveled down to her breasts, massaging them thoroughly as she cupped his face in her hands, deepening their kiss. Robert's hands slid up under her shirt, gripping her hips tightly, tilting them so that she was pressed directly up against his arousal.

Robert grinded his hips against hers causing even more heat to emanate between their bodies. She rocked her hips against his, torturing him all the more and herself in the process. Holly pulled away from their kiss, breathless, and guided his head downward.

He placed a kiss over the swell of her breast before pulling back and slipping his fingers down inside her ample cleavage and unhooking her bra. He pushed the lace out of the way and his warm, wet mouth instantly covered her hardened nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Holly arched her back against his mouth forcing more of her breast inside his mouth.

She moved her hand down between their bodies, caressing him through the fabric of his trousers. Robert moaned out slightly against her breast, but didn't pull away. Holly undid his pants and then slipped her hand down inside, wrapping it around his throbbing arousal. She stroked him a few times before she felt Robert's hand cover hers.

His opposite hand gripped the stair above her as she continued to move her hand over him. He gave into her sweet temptation for several long minutes, enjoying the feel of her hand. When he finally couldn't take it anymore his hand reached for the side of her panties, twisting the silk in his hand, ready to snap them from her body. She moaned out softly as he placed a kiss on her neck and then her lips, forcing his tongue inside her warm mouth.

Neither one of them heard the opening of the front door, they didn't even hear it close. Both Anna and Robin's eyes traveled from the scattered clothing on the floor up to Robert and Holly on the stairs.

"Holly, I want you so much." he breathed out. "I need you so much it hurts."

She arched her hips beneath him. "I need to feel you inside me." she moaned out. "Now!"

"Oh my God!" Robin gasped, quickly heading for the front door. "I'll wait outside."

Anna's mouth dropped open in shock.

Robert and Holly froze in place. Damn! They never learnt. Luke had walked in on them only weeks before and that alone should have taught them to lock the door. "Damn!" he swore. "Doesn't anybody knock anymore?"

Holly removed her legs from around his waist "Apparently not." Holly said as she snapped her bra back together.

"What the hell are you doing Robert?" Anna demanded to know.

"What do you think?" he asked." I was trying to make love to my wife before we were rudely interrupted."

Anna arched an eyebrow. "On the stairs?"

"Yes." Holly answered. "On the stairs. Do you know that sex doesn't have to be in the missionary position with the lights off, right?"

Anna ignored her comment. "How many children do they two of you plan on raising at your age?" she asked. "Because from the looks of things Holly here is trying to get herself knocked up yet again."

"Come off of it Anna." Robert said.

Anna opened the front door. "I wait outside whilst the two of you make yourselves presentable." she said. "Thanks for traumatizing my daughter."

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Saving Kate

Chapter: 16

Pairing: Robert and Holly

Rating: PG-13

"Great, she's gone." Anna said as she walked out the front door. "Another fine example of how much of a lousy father you are, Robert."

"He's an excellent father to Kate." Holly said. "And he will be to the one that I'm about to get 'knocked up' with as you so eloquently put it."

"Thank you, luv." Robert smiled. "Now get out, Anna!"

Anna slammed the door behind her as she left. Damn them! She was going to make them pay for upsetting Robin.

Robert turned his undivided attention back to Holly. "I know I've said this before, but we really need to lock that door." he said. "I hate to be interrupted during such stimulating activity."

"Lock the door." she said.

He pulled away from her and quickly went over to the door and locked it. Holly watched as he removed his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He was more than ready for her. Robert moved forward on the stairs and covered her body with his once again. She wrapped her legs back around him as he reached up under her skirt and ripped the matching lace panties from her body.

Within seconds his body was moving within hers, slowly at first and then faster as their insatiable desire reached new heights of passionate lovemaking. Their tongues danced together heatedly, mimicking the movements of their bodies. Holly lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, her body arching deliciously against his.

After several long, intense minutes of pure unadulterated bliss they couldn't hold out any longer. Holly's mouth covered his, muffling the sounds of their combined moans and the primal scream she knew that Robert was going to let out. Completely spent he collapsed into her awaiting arms.

"Next time let's aim for a more comfortable surface." Holly said as she caught her breath.

"You weren't complaining five minutes ago."

"Darling." she started. "I'm not complaining, I'm suggesting."

A Few Hours Later

Holly sat on the side of the tub, as the water filled it, pouring in the baby bubble bath. Kate had been a little cranky because she didn't get enough sleep and was still fighting the urge. She couldn't complain, Kate was a good baby, happy and content, more than she could have ever hoped for.

Robert came into the bathroom, holding a wide awake Kate. "Why are you filling up the tub?" he asked. "I thought you were going to give Kate a bath?"

"I am." she replied. "I'm going to get in with her."

"You just want to take a bubble bath." he teased.

She smiled. "So I kill two birds with one stone." she said. "What's so bad about that?"

"Are these bubbles safe for Kate?" he asked as he began to undress the baby. "It's not going to irritate her skin?"

"Perfectly safe." she replied as she slipped her robe off and then climbed into the tub. "Made especially for babies."

"They think of everything." he said.

Holly relaxed into the warm, bubble bath. "If this doesn't put her to sleep I don't know what will."

Robert handed Kate to Holly. "And what makes you so sure this is going to work?"

She placed the baby's chest against hers. "Because it's soothing." she replied. "And it provides skin to skin contact which she loves. She'll be asleep in no time."

"I guess Mummy knows best."

"Yes she does." Holly smiled as she gently caressed Kate's smooth back. "Watch and learn."

He ran his hand over Kate's soft, curly hair causing her to smile up at him. Seeing his daughter smiling at him was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was everything he had missed out on with Robin. It was everything he and Holly should have shared all those years ago.

Holly continued to rub Kate's back soothingly. She always wanted to be a mother but she never knew just how wonderful it could be. Kate's heart beating against hers was more amazing than she could possibly put into words. It was what she had been missing out on all those years.

Robert watched as Kate's eyes started to close. "I guess you were right." he whispered softly. "She's falling asleep."

She smiled triumphantly. "I told you it would work." she said as she looked down to find Kate's eyes closed.

"Yes but will she stay asleep when we dry her off and put her pyjama's back on?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered. "We're just going to have to stay like this until she's sound asleep."

"Holly?" he said softly. "Can I ask you something."

"Anything."

"Earlier when Anna was here and you said something about having another baby." he started. "Did you mean it or did you just say it to piss Anna off?"

Holly looked at him blankly for several long seconds. "Are you out of your mind?"

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

Saving Kate

Chapter: 17

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

"Earlier when Anna was here and you said something about having another baby." Robert started. "Did you mean it or did you just say it to piss Anna off?"

Holly looked at him blankly for several long seconds. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Why would I be out of my mind?" he asked. "It's a perfectly normal question for a husband to ask his wife."

"Yes." she immediately agreed. "When they've first married not 23 years after the fact."

"But we're happy with Kate." he said. "Why not add another one?"

Holly looked down at Kate and then up again at him. "Robert, I just think I'm a little old to have a baby, you know to actually give birth to one." she replied. "Whilst the idea appeals to me the pregnancy part doesn't."

"What if we got pregnant though without actually trying?" he asked.

"Okay, first of all we're not going to get pregnant because I'm on birth control." she said. "Second of all I don't want to be pregnant."

Robert felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. It was certainly not the response he thought he was going to get. He, at least, thought they were going to talk it out. "So you don't want to have a baby with me?"

Holly noticed how the look on his face fell. "Robert." she said softly. "I didn't mean that I didn't want to have your child, because I would love to. If I were five years younger nothing could stop me, but I just don't see having to go through all that to get pregnant when we have a perfect little angel right here."

He smiled, his male ego still wounded, but he understood what she was saying. "I know that things have changed and we're not as young as we once were." he said. "I love Kate and I think she's a gift from the heavens. I just thought it was a good idea to discuss the option of having another child."

"I'm glad we talked about it." she replied. "But I think things are going to be fine with just you and me and Kate."

The Next Evening

Robert opened the front door. "Hello, Georgie." he said. "Come in."

"Thanks, Uncle Robert." she said as she entered the townhouse.

He led her into the livingroom. "Holly's upstairs still getting ready." he told her. "Kate's asleep. She's been feed and changed and she should sleep for a few hours."

"Okay." she replied. "And when she wakes up?"

"There are bottles in the fridge already mixed, just put them in the bottle warmer and heat them up. Be sure to check the temperature on your wrist first." he instructed. "The nursery's upstairs on the left, diapers and all that good stuff is up there. She shouldn't give you much trouble. Help yourself to anything in the fridge, you can talk on the phone just please don't call China."

Georgie laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that." she said. "I think I've got this covered."

"Number's are on the fridge if you need us." Robert said. "We should be back around eleven."

"Robert?" Holly called out as she made her way down the stairs. "I'm ready."

Robert turned around and watched her come down the stairs in a gorgeous red gown . She always brought the sweetest smile to his face. She was as breathtakingly beautiful as she had always been. He walked over to the end of the stairs and took her hand, helping her down the last step. "You look stunning, luv." he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." she smiled. "You look rather handsome yourself."

"Georgie's here so we're all ready to go." he said.

"Hello, Georgie." Holly said as she made her way across the room to the bassinet. "I'm sure that Robert went over all the details." She pulled the blanket up over a sleeping Kate. "Mummy will be back soon."

"He did." she replied. "Have fun."

Port Charles Park

It had began to snow ever so lightly the moment Robert had brought Holly to the park. A horse drawn carriage awaited them. He helped her up into the carriage and then climbed in, covering them with the blanket. They had a romantic dinner at the new french restaurant and a walk hand in hand through the park and now he had revealed his surprise.

"This is absolutely perfect, darling." Holly said as she softly kissed his lips. "How did you come up with it?"

He smiled. "It just popped into my head." he replied. "I wanted the evening to be as close to perfect as possible."

"Any evening with you is perfect." she said. "Did you arrange for the snowfall too?"

"Yes I did." he laughed. "It was a little extra, but it was worth it." Robert pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you warm?"

"Yes." she answered. "You know, I actually have a surprise for you." she said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small black box. Holly slowly opened it to reveal a platinum wedding ring with a single princess cut diamond in the middle. "I know you don't need a ring as a symbol of our love but I..."

"I love it." Robert interjected as tears filled his eyes.

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

Saving Kate

Chapter: 18

Pairing: Robert & Holly

Rating: PG

Holly removed the ring from the box and then reached for Robert's left hand. "I love you so much." she said through tears. "When I saw the ring and the princess cut diamond I thought of Kate, our little princess, and how she brought us back together and I knew it was perfect."

"It's perfect." he said as she slipped the ring onto his finger. "It must have been so expensive..."

"I couldn't imagine you wearing anything that wasn't expensive." she said with a smile. "Or exquisite."

Robert smiled as he remembered the words he had said to her when he gave her the wedding ring he had picked out for her all those years ago. He wished that he could find one like it, something to surprise her with. He gently cupped her face in his hand and kissed her ever so softly. "I love you." he said as he pulled away. "I never stopped loving you, I never stopped wanting you and I never will."

"I think we're going to make it this time." she said softly as she reached for his hand and placed something in the palm before closing it with her own hand. "We have to."

He opened his hand to find her wedding band lying inside. "Where did you get this?" he asked. "How? Is this is the one that I gave you?"

"Yes." she answered. "Barry had it. He gave to me when I returned home to England in 1993."

Robert reached for her hand, slipped the ring on her finger and then placed a kiss overtop of it. "This time it stays on."

Christmas Morning 2008

Christmas music played softly in the background as the sound of little feet made their way across the livingroom floor. As soon as Kate stopped in her tracks there was a loud gasping sound. "Santa came." she said excitedly.

"He did?" Robert asked as he made his way out of the kitchen. "Did you get presents?"

Holly walked over toward Robert. "Did Santa eat all the cookies too?" she asked as she wiped the cookie crumbs off of his bottom lip. "Nice going super spy."

"Yes." he laughed. "He really liked them."

"Mummy, help." Kate said as she looked up at her mother. "Open!"

She sat down on the floor and her daughter crawled into her lap. "Here you go." she said as she tore the pink Barbie wrapping paper from the package. "Now you can do it the rest of the way."

Robert joined them on the floor. "Katie seems to be more interested in the paper than it what's inside." he said. "We could have just wrapped empty boxes and she would have been happy."

Holly smiled. "Now, daddy, that wouldn't have very fair." she said as she reached for the small box that was nestled safely in the tress branches. "Kate, give mummy your arm, I have a surprise for you." she said as she opened the box and pulled out a gold charm bracelet with one little angel on it. "It's from your guardian angel." she said as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. "She's with you, always."

As she thought of Skye and everything she had missed out on in the past two years, everything that she and Robert had shared, a few tears fell down her face.

"Prwetty." Kate smiled as she turned around and looked at her mother. "No cry, mummy." she said as she wiped away one of Holly's tears with her little hand. "You sad?"

She smiled. "No, poppet." she said softly. "I'm not sad, I'm happy."

Kate placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. "Happy." she smiled.

Robert picked up another package and started tearing the paper. "Open this one." he said as he handed it to his daughter. "I think you're going to like it."

"Yay!" Kate said.

Robert reached for Holly's hand and gently pressed his lips against the palm of her hand. "Love you." he said as he slipped a ring, with Kate's birth stone on it, down on her finger.

"Oh, Robert." she smiled. "It's beautiful."

Holly moved into his arms and placed a soft kiss against his lips. "I love you." she whispered softly. "I love you more and more every day." she said as she handed him a black box.

He opened the box to find a watch inside, a very expensive watch. He carefully removed it from the box. "You shouldn't have."

"That's not even the best part." she said as she took the watch and flipped it over.

"So we'll never waste time again." he read. "It's perfect."

Kate began ripped through paper like there was no tomorrow whilst Robert and Holly both reveled in the feel of being a happy family. So much pressure had been lifted since Lorenzo Alcazar had died in a mob was over a year ago. Anna and Robin had both moved back to Paris and life in Port Charles had returned somewhat to normal, but then they were due at the Quartermaine's in a few hours. Chaos would ensue there, they were sure of it.

Together, Robert and Holly had done what she promised Skye she would do. And she never thought it would be this amazing. Saving Kate.

The End!


End file.
